independajonesfandomcom-20200213-history
An American Caroll
An American Caroll is the uproarious smash comedy hit blockbuster that took the world by storm and taught us how to laugh again. It shows us that liberals need to stop warshipping Michael More and start loving America. Plot Liberal Michael More wants to end Independents Day because liberals hate America. He hates his nephew whos in the Navy because liberals hate are troops. JFK then says he will be visited by three spirits. First the ghost of Christmas passed shows up and shows him what it would be like if Lincoln had not fought the democrats and how slavery would still exist. Then they show what would have happened if Hitler the socialist was appeased. Then the ghost of Christmas presents shows him 9/11, which was literally a Christmas present that the liberals gave to terrorists for Christmas which they declared a War on, or as liberals refer to there wars, a jihad. Then finally he sees the future which shows how America will be taken over by Muslims if we dont waterbored them and turn Iraq into a glass.parking.lot. It will also kill More and leave nothing behind except his hat and "pig ass" LOL. Cant stop laughing. Then he renounces his views, and the violent liberals decide to kill him like how there always trying to kill people who dont agree with them. Then he gets saved by the troops who are the greatest heros (good show) and pulled inside to a country concert which is the REAL America. The terrorists try to bomb it like how there always bombing us which is why we have to declare war on them before they can bomb us. This lets More realize that freedom is good and that he should NOT say anything bad about America because that is NOT freedom. So he becomes an Independent. Cast Michael More - Himself Kelsey Grammar - Ghost of Christmas passed Jon Voight - Periodontist Trace Atkins - Ghost of Christmas future AKA Ramadan because in the future the libs won the War on Christmas and the terrorists won and abolished Christmas and turned it into Ramadan. UNLESS Michael More changes his ways. Paris Hilton - Herself Bill O'Reilly - Himself Gary Coalman - Slave LITERALLY a star studded cast. Reviews David Zucker did NOT screen it for critics because he knew it would receive a low score because it was conservative/independent. Critics only like indie movies NOT independent movies. Its funny that libs gave it low scores just because they cant take a joke. Lighten up Francis. If you dont think Michael More getting hit with stuff is funny then you must have sand in youre vagina. Thats funny right there I dont care who you are. Also though the movie is profound because it shows that liberals hate America and they will lead to us getting taken over by terrorists if they dont renounce there ways and start going to country music concerts. Some libs gave this movie 1 star, well I dont care about some stupid pertentionus critics I care about ACTUAL people like me and I give this movie 50 stars and 13 stripes along with 2 thumbs up and a 10.0, and unlike critics I like actual GOOD movies like Transformers NOT arthouse movies like 2046 A Space Oddyssey. Quotes "I just enjoy slapping you" - Bill O'Reilly after slapping him. LOL. How is this movie so good